The Lucid Pantheon
The Lucid story describes a number of groups of gods that hold sway over the multiverse. Each god may generally be described with a name and an aspect, though sometimes these may be one and the same. The Celestials The Celestials are the original gods from the Source. They created most of the younger worlds, and were the belligerents in the War of Creation. The Celestials are divided into three groups: The Meta who wish for change, the Eterna who wish for permanence, and the Proxima who wish for power over all else. The Meta There are eight Meta. These gods work for change, in contrast with the Eterna. * Morven, God of the End * Mensra, God of Memory * Atark, Goddess of Heroes * Verna, Goddess of Travel * Nemra, Goddess of Magic * Antara, Goddess of Metals * Havre, God of Animals * Selon, God of Adaptation The Eterna There are eight Eterna. These gods intend for nothing to ever end, in contrast with the Meta. * Palador, God of Justice * Dalmen, God of Physics * Ardae, God of Math * Despuen, Godess of the Afterlife * Vindus, Goddess of the Sky * Hiporus, God of Medicine * Terrus, Goddess of Land * Mismen, God of Preservation The Proxima There are nine Proxima. These gods work to gather power for themselves, on their own terms. * Devanir, God of War * Aken, God of Fear * Playus, Goddess of Plagues * Revanka, Goddess of Vengeance * Surigo, God of Prejudice * Duros, God of Greed * Polius, God of Deceit * Spandriel, God of Fate * Arzon, God of the Void The Mortal Gods On a sunless god dedicated to a long-dead hero, there were eight adventurers who strove for something greater. Using the remaining magic found within their world, they reignited a dead star and ascended to godhood. * Ines, Goddess of Humans * Rendar, God of Orcs * Sariel, God of Elves * Vistra, Goddess of Dwarves * Corrin, God of Halflings * Tana, Goddess of Gnomes * Lucius, God of Tieflings * Kari, God of Half-Elves The Major Courts Some gods work as courts or groups. * The Archfey Court ** The Archfey are a group of powerful deities who maintain a system of politics akin to Arthurian legend. Each member holds a role within the court, with roles ranging from heroic kings to enigmatic warlocks. Those who play their part well are awarded more power and better positions. * The Gods of the Deep ** A strange amalgamation of consciousness that dwells in the deepest, darkest parts of the world. It is neither good nor evil, but trapped, and desperate to get out. * The Imperial Gods ** There was once an empire in the First World so powerful that it named its continent of residence after itself. As with many other entities, the empire died during the Stellar Intervention. Unlike most others, however, death did not end their story, and the old Emperors reawakened, never to rest until their Empire is restored. Singular Gods There exist some gods that exist on their own, not as part of a group. * Buldren, the Primordial God * The Benevolence ** The Benevolence is a single god who defends those who are faithful. Followers consider him to coexist alongside all of the other gods, but that he alone can be considered truly good. ** The Angels of the Benevolence are Messengers thought to be dispatched by the Benevolence to deliver news to the Prophets. This doctrine is considered to be heretical from the mainstream view of the Benevolence. This belief can be traced back to the Marin revolts of the 1280s on Enterin in the First World. * The Void ** That which does not exist dwells in the Void. Once there was a soul that commanded power over this Void. When this soul departed the Void, it left behind a heart and mind. Now the Void desires to experience existence once again, and provides unique powers to those it touches.